kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Kaiserreich DH 1.8
KAISERREICH 1.8 CHANGELOG * Fixed various wrong descriptions in Phalanstere event chain * Fixed issue with event Peace with Romania? for Danubian Federation triggering event for Austria-Hungary * Fixed problem with event Status of Galicia for Commonwealth, Commonwealth wont be able to either go to war or try to find ally over reclaiming of Galicia if it is already allied or puppet of whoever controls Galicia * Added missing picture of minister Liam Lynch * Fixed problem with ai Russia or Japan leaving alliance with each other * Fixed bug in event Foreign policy for Montenegro which fired even when country was already allied with Serbia * Fixed problem with ai Greece leaving alliance with Canada/United Kingdom after joining Entete through event chain An opportunity in Greece * Fixed missing minister picture for Hermann Göring * Added missing event name, description for event The Empire Gallantry Medal * Changed minister trait for Francisco R. Serrano as his current trait President in Uniform is exclusively for MacArthur * Fixed problems with event Status of Transylvania for Commune of France * Event Status of territories conquered by Mongolia will now force Mongolia to give up control over Tibet and Shangqing Tianguo * Fixed problem with Portugal government in exile foreign policy when Portugal was able to ally with German Empire even when at war with Mittelafrika * Event Long and the PSA Leadership will now only fire if American Union state controls/owns Sacramento and PSA do not exist * Events The Bhartiya Commune asks for support for Union of Britain and Commune of France will now trigger correct events * Fixed 1941-1961 Canadian elections * Fixed duplicite naming of japanese transport fleets (2 x 8 yuso sentai) * Fixed grammar and spelling of scenario description for Mexico * Moved russian minister Tkachov to dormant ministers, as he is already in minister file of Ukraine, he will activate for Russia if Russia annexes Ukraine * Minister for USA Robert D. Chapin is now correctly named as Roy D. Chapin * Restored missing picture of USA air leader Foulois * Fixed problem with minister Faisal bin Hussein using picture of his brother Ali bin Hussein * Escort fighter now correctl lowers air vulnerability instead of increasing it * Corrected action name a) for event The Germans flee before us! for Republic of China * Fixed bug with UoB having both Specialized-branch tactical experience and Cross-branch tactical experience researched * Fixed bug with event Independence Day for Mexico firing in october instead of september * Fixed bug with event The Annexation of Afghanistan for Indian states will no longer continuously popup if player/ai chooses to continue with military occupation * Event Military Coup in the Ukraine Failed for German Empire should now trigger event German military mission leaves Ukraine * Restored missing events for Ethiopia about Panafrican direction in foreign policy * Events Southern Wallonia for Flanders-Wallonia and Wallonia will now correctly allow these states to gain core upon Arlon province instead of Eupen * Removed minister Sergei Wojciechovski from Transamur minister file, he is already present as leader for Russia * If Japan decides in event Fate of Mad Baron to imprison him, event for Russia Sternberg arrived will now correctly not fire * Event New protests in our country for Haiti option b will now trigger event Socialist uprising in Haiti fails for Mexico instead of Cuba * Fixed problem with minister Hasim Iscan Pasha having the same picture as minister Yoruk Ali Efe Pasha * Event Peace with Honour will now force UoB to secede to German Empire control over Benelux * Event The Bjorko Pact will now check if Ukraine exist * Fixed problem with duplicite Weygand tech teams for Nationalist France * Event Politicians and Economic Reform option c for Qing Empire will now appoint correct Wu Peifu as Chief of Army * Event Korea for Mongolia option a now trigger correct event * Event 749988 for Soviet Russia will no longer allow player/ai to research both flet in being and indirect approach naval tactics * Event Ramsay's Proposal option a will now correctly appoint Edward VIII as HoS * Event Office of War Information option b will now sleep correct event * Event Status of the Middle East for Russia will now cancel non-agression pacts between Russia and Ottoman Empire/Turkey before they declare war on each other * Fixed few bugs in events 101141, 101142, 101143 located in Princely Domestic Policy.txt * Event The End of the Austro-Hungarian civil war for Russia will now fire only if Russia really intervened in Austro-Hungarian civil war * Fixed problem with minor_default.ai which forced countries without specialized ai to ignore 1936 infantry * Fixed problem with event MacArthur is killed! which prevented it from ever happening **Additions * Finished New Global Alliance ? event chain for Russia, where path about creating new alliance in Europe has been unfinished / by Matej von Jakubèo * Added Anti-Internationale Pact event for Russia and Japan / by Matej von Jakubèo * Added new event about final hour of German Empire / by Matej von Jakubèo, Straczynski * Added new scenario description for Russia / by Kornilov * Added new event about Fate of Flanders-Wallonia / by Matej von Jakubèo * Added new scenario description for Liberia / by Straczynski * Added new flag for Legation Cities / by Erica I von Karlsland * Added new flag for Yunnan / by mikus * Added new events for Guinea / by ArmyDuck * Completely reworked minister file for Guinea / by ArmyDuck * Added new scenario description for Mittelafrika / by Straczynski, Matej von Jakubèo, Kavak * Added 2 new ministers for Mittelafrika / by Matej von Jakubèo, ArmyDuck * Added 2 new tech teams for Iron Guard Romania / by UNSC trooper * Added 1 new tech team for Romania / by UNSC trooper * Added new event chain for Princely Federation about separate peace with Entete / by Milites * Completely reworked all events for Mittelafrika / by Matej von Jakubèo, Straczynski, Kavak, ArmyDuck * Added 36 new leaders for Mittelafrika / by ArmyDuck * Transfered control over Segezha and Kestenga to Russia to better fit in reality established by the Treaty of Tartu * Revised scenario file for Finland / by St. Urho * Added new event The Passing of Krishna Raja Wadiyar IV / by Milites * Added completely reworked minister/leader file for South Africa / by ArmyDuck * Completely reworked South African event file / by ArmyDuck, Matej von Jakubèo * Added new scenario description for Finland / by St. Urho * Added new event chain about Fate of Canada for Russia / by Yuriswe * Added new scenario description for Alash-Autonomy / by Matej von Jakubèo * Changed starting name of Alash-Orda to Alash Autonomy / by Matej von Jakubèo * Added 9 new tech teams for Georgia / by Straczynski * Completely reworked tech teams, leaders, ministers, scenario description and event file for Australasia / by GP93 * Completely reworked tech teams, leaders, ministers, scenario description and domestic policy event file for Japan / by Fischer * Added 1 new minister for Legation cities / by GP93 * Added 3 new domestic policy events for South Africa / by GP93 * Completely reworked tech teams and event file for Ireland / by GP93 and Ahearne * Added new light infantry divion and anti-tank brigade / by Strategia * Added additional mid- to late-game models for L-A, Amph Arm, Gli Arm, CAS, CAG, Tra and Seaplanes / by Strategia * Fixed some balance issues (e.g. turbojet aircraft no longer weaker than their predecessors, Torpedoes reined in, brigade shore attack modifiers no longer set to 0) / by Strategia * Many minor tweaks and fixes to techs and units / by Strategia * Added new model pictures for USA/CSA/TEX / by Strategia * Added new newspaper header for UoB / by Wolf der Sturm * Edited event 214007 (Mosley's election) to play Mosley's new party political broadcast from 1931, content fitting the totalist ideology / by Wolf der Sturm * Edited minister file for Germany by replacing the most obvious Nazi party members from the German minister lists (and removed several doppelgängers) / by Milites * Added reworked newspaper headers for AUS, U24, U25 / by Milites * Added 2 new tech teams for Delhi / by Milites * Added new domestic, foreign policy events for Delhi / by Milites * Added new domestic policy events for Canada / by Paul von Oberstein * Added new domestic policy events for German Empire / by Paul von Oberstein * Added 3 new ministers for German Empire / by Paul von Oberstein * Added 4 new ministers, 1 new leader, 2 new tech teams for Canada / by GP93 * Rewritten events for Canada about military doctrines / by GP93 * Added 2 new newspaper headers (LAT and ENG) / by Milites * Added 2 new tech teams for Brazil (land doctrines, defensive and mobility focus) / by Milites * Added 8 new leaders for Delhi / by Milites * Added 3 new leaders for the BC / by Milites * Added 1 new leader for the PF / by Milites * Added 1 new minister for Delhi / by Milites * Added 10 new ministers for Afghanistan / by Milites * Added new domestic policy events for Afghanistan / by Milites * Completely reworked all ai kaiserreich files / by DrBob * Added 3 new ministers for Indonesia / by GP93 * Completely reworked tech teams, leaders, ministers, scenario description and event file for Soth Africa / by GP93 * Added new country - South African Federation / by GP93 * Added new domestic policy events for Commune of France / by GP93 * Added new domestic policy events for Combined Syndicates of America and American Union / by GP93 * Added new events about refugees from German Empire / by camael * Added new Unit Names lists for the UK, Canada, Ireland / by GP93 * Added 66 new ministers for Union of Britain / by GP93 and Wolf der Sturm * Added event about Rememberance Day for Canada / by GP93 * Added event picture for event Earthquake in Chile / by Kiridan * Reworked leaders for Commune of France and Nationalist France / by milites * Added new events, ministers, leaders, tech teams for Hatsemite Arabia / by milites * Reworked tech teams of Bulgary / by Kiridan * Reworked military dictatorship/national socialist paths for Russia / by Milites, Kornilov * Reworked tech teams of Bulgaria / by Kiridan * Added 23 new ministers for Russia / by Milites * Added 6 new unique minister personalities / by Milites